


30 Stridercest Stories

by HidingFelix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But yeah mostly porn, M/M, Mostly porn, Some overarching plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingFelix/pseuds/HidingFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 short stories done for a 30 day writing challenge last year. It's some sort of post-game AU, idk really. Just happy Dave and Dirk having sex a lot.<br/>Each of the 30 days is marked. Story arcs are: Day 1—Day 4; Day 5—Day 9; Day 10—Day 12; Day 13—Day 15; Day 16—Day 19; Day 20 (Stand-alone); Day 21—Day 25; Day 26—Day 30<br/>But it's all one big story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Stridercest Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, sorry if the formatting is weird.

Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)  
5/26/14

Dave opened his eyes and blinked a few times in the morning light. He smiled when he saw Dirk wrapped in the blanket. He shifted and pulled enough of the sheet to cover them both, then scooched closer and nestled Dirk's head under his chin.  
Dirk must have been awake, because he rubbed Dave's neck with his nose and moved his hand to Dave's thigh.  
Dave felt Dirk smile at the reaction he got.  
Dave snorted and slid down the bed, so Dirk's hand was on his hip. "Morning."  
"Morning."  
"How'd you sleep?" Dave asked as he rubbed his thumb over Dirk's navel.  
“Mmh. Good. Really good, if you wanna know the truth.” He squeezed Dave’s hip and passed his lips over his forehead.  
Dave kissed Dirk’s neck and gave him a little nip. “Is that right? I wonder what it could have been.” He reached down and squeezed Dirk’s ass, and then it was his turn to smile at the reaction. “Oh, right.”  
Dave’s smile got bigger when he felt Dirk start to rub their legs together.  
“And how did you sleep?” Dirk asked after a second.  
Dave gave him another little squeeze and said, “Even better than you, I think.”  
Dirk’s hand made big circle’s on Dave’s back. “Is that right?” he parroted. “And how would you know that?”  
Dave shimmied a little and kissed him on the mouth. “Call it a hunch.”

Day 2: Kissing (Naked)  
5/27/14

Dave stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. After he wrapped the towel around his waist, he went into the bedroom. Dirk wasn’t there, but his clothes were. Dave smiled and went into the hallway to start looking for him. When Dirk got into playful moods like this, Dave rarely ever found him in the same spot twice.  
He walked into the living room and saw a video game playing on the TV. He crept up behind the couch and peeked over to see Dirk stretched out, wearing only the controller that covered his groin.  
Dave smiled and half-draped himself over the couch.  
Dirk’s only reaction was to arch an eyebrow and continue playing.  
Dave leaned down and kissed Dirk’s forehead, then snaked his lips down toward his neck. He realized he was about to fall, though, and stood up. He walked behind the couch to kneel near Dirk’s crossed ankles.  
Dave shot puppy dog eyes up to Dirk, but got nothing. He sighed and smiled, then kissed him on the ankles and started up his leg. When he got to the top of his thigh, he stood up and dropped his robe.  
Dirk finally paused the game and looked Dave up and down. Then, he spread his legs and lifted the controller above his head.  
Dave smiled and lay down between Dirk’s legs and reached up to kiss his chin.  
Dirk lowered his arms again so the controller rested on Dave’s ass and unpaused the game.  
Dave kissed Dirk’s neck a few times before he moved up for his lips. After a second, Dirk kissed back.  
Dave bit Dirk’s lower lip as he ground their hips together. He felt Dirk drop the controller and smiled. He grabbed Dirk’s hips and kissed him harder.  
Dirk smacked Dave’s ass hard enough to make him jump and then giggle.  
Dave raised his eyebrows when Dirk wrapped his legs around his waist. “Are you sure we have time? Roxy’s on her way.”  
“She’ll understand. Trust me.”  
Dave smiled and kissed him again. 

Day 3: First Time  
5/28/14

Dave threw the spaghetti into the water and heard Dirk’s footsteps above him. As he stirred, he got a flash of memory from another time they’d had spaghetti. He smiled and let the full force of the memory hit him.  
Dirk looked up and snorted.  
“Wha’?” Dave asked around the noodle hanging out of his mouth. “Is ‘ere somethin’ on my face?”  
Dirk laughed. “You’re a dork.” He leaned forward, though, and took the other end into his mouth.  
They both inched forward and met in the middle.  
Dave got caught pleasantly off-guard with the force behind Dirk’s kiss. After a second, though, he pulled away to spit out the rest of the noodle he couldn’t chew with too many tongues in his mouth.  
“There’s something you don’t see in the movies,” Dirk said.  
Dave laughed and went back to kissing him. He scooted his chair so they were right next to each other. “Y’know,” Dave asked around Dirk’s lips, “How we haven’t—really talked about—where this is going?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well—where do you—see this going?”  
After a second, “To the floor.”  
Dave nodded and said, “Sounds good.” He stood up and pulled Dirk with him by the mouth. He pushed his chair out of the way, and they both folded down to the floor. Dave slid underneath Dirk and then wound a hand into his hair.  
Dirk smiled and ran his hands down Dave’s torso. When he got to the hem of Dave’s jeans, he pulled his shirt up and off.  
Dave hated to have to pull his hand out of Dirk’s hair, but being undressed was worth it. He reached up and did the same to Dirk, then ran one finger down toward his navel and just stared.  
“Like what you see?” Dirk asked.  
Dave nodded and undid Dirk’s button with one hand, then bit his lip.  
Dirk pushed their lips together again and pulled down his zipper.  
Dave’s breath hitched at seeing him in so little. Especially with the tent already halfway formed in Dirk’s boxers.  
Dirk kicked off his pants and slid down to kiss Dave’s chest, and then his belly. His tongue moved in little circles as he undid Dave’s pants and pushed them down and off.  
Dave had been trying to hide how excited he was, but being just in his underwear made it hard. It was harder still when Dirk slid his own boxers off and moved to straddle him.  
Dave just stared. He’d been thinking about what Dirk must look like naked, but actually seeing it was something else totally. He put his hand on Dirk’s thigh.  
Dirk grabbed the hand and moved it to his dick.  
Dave watched his hand move back and forth along Dirk, loving the small sounds just barely escaping from both of their mouths. After a second, he couldn’t take it anymore and yanked his underwear off with his left hand.  
Dirk shifted and grabbed hold of Dave. “Are you sure about this?” he asked.  
“Oh, fuck yes,” Dave answered.  
Dirk smiled and reached up into a drawer. As he shut it, he showed Dave the jar of Vaseline in his palm.  
“You came prepared,” Dave said.  
Dirk nodded. “Well, I was a Betty Crocker Boy Scout.”  
Dave laughed, but it cut off when Dirk grabbed his dick with a Vaseline-coated hand. The next few strokes made his eyes squeeze shut so tight he thought he’d go blind.  
After a minute, though, they cut off and he opened his eyes again.  
Dirk’s hand was back in the jar, then underneath himself. He walked forward on his knees and stopped right over Dave’s crotch. “Ready?”  
The ding! of the microwave timer brought Dave back to reality. He realized he was still idly stirring the spaghetti and stopped to drain it. As he set the pot on the counter, Dirk walked in.  
“What’s that smile for?” he asked.  
Dave shook his head. “Just thinking about something.” 

Day 4: Masturbation  
5/29/14

Dave glanced sidelong at Dirk. It looked like he was paying full attention to the movie playing on their TV. Dave smiled and yawned. When he dropped his hand back down, he put it in Dirk’s lap.  
Eyes fixed on the TV now, Dave moved his index finger in little circles until he felt Dirk start to harden along his leg. He shifted to squeeze Dirk’s dick with his palm.  
In his peripheral vision, he saw Dirk look over at him a little. He didn’t look back.  
Dave moved his hand up and pulled Dirk’s zipper down. He slipped his hand into the flap in Dirk’s boxers. After playing a little with his hair, Dave grabbed the base of Dirk’s dick and squeezed.  
Dave pulled away for a second as Dirk fumbled to get himself out in the open. He smiled as he started with just a little touch: his finger and thumb around Dirk’s head. He slid his hand down and back up once, then again.  
Dirk’s breath hitched a little.  
Dave kept his gaze straight ahead but wasn’t paying attention to the movie any more. He changed to a full grip and moved up and down Dirk in a rhythm, now. He smiled again when Dirk started making little thrusts to match him.  
After a minute, Dirk’s breaths got ragged and he said, “Dave. Dave. Dave!”  
Dave finished him fast as he felt hot liquid cover his hand and halfway up his arm. He held on to Dirk for another minute before he looked over at him.  
“What brought that on?” Dirk asked.  
Dave shrugged and licked a long white streamer off his arm. “My mouth was dry, and I didn’t wanna get up.”

Day 5: Blow Job  
5/30/14

Dave rolled over and blinked at the clock. It was late, but he’d been passing in and out of sleep for hours and couldn’t get comfortable. He stood up and left the room as quietly as he could.  
In his underwear, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen without turning on any lights. He poured a bowl of cereal and a glass of apple juice by the glow of the fridge. As he walked back through, he gave thought to turning on the TV, but he didn’t want to be too loud and wake Dirk.  
He settled for padding into the library Rose had set up for them. He set his stuff down on the big table inside and then groped on a shelf for the lighter they always kept there. After he found it, he lit a few of the candelabra scattered around the room instead of turning on the lights.  
He found his iPod on the table and put one earbud in to listen while he ate. He jumped when he turned and saw the silhouette in the doorway.  
“Sorry,” Dirk said. “I got up and you weren’t there.”  
Dave swallowed and popped out the earbud. “I couldn’t sleep. Did I wake you?”  
He shook his head. “No, no.” He walked over and took the seat next to Dave. “Bad dream?”  
“No dreams at all.”  
Dirk nodded. “That helping any?” he asked with a nod to the food.  
“Not really.”  
He nodded again. “Maybe there’s something I can do.” He dropped to his knees and spun Dave’s chair to face him. He kissed Dave’s thighs and then started to pull down his boxers.  
Dave shifted his butt a little to help.  
Dirk’s mouth passed over Dave’s stomach and chest as his hands helped get him hard.  
Dave was looking down at him, but shut his eyes and tipped his head back when Dirk’s lips started playing with his balls.  
From there, Dirk kissed his way lightly up Dave’s shaft and sucked on the very tip of his head.  
Dave made a few unintelligible sounds when Dirk slid farther down onto him.  
Dirk must have liked that, because he hummed a few times.  
Dave sucked in air.  
Dirk swirled his tongue around Dave before sliding off and working his lips up and down the sides of his dick. Then, he ran his tongue up and down the underside of Dave’s shaft. He spit in his hand and jerked Dave for a second so he could reach up and give him a kiss.  
Dave wound his hands into Dirk’s hair when his head went back down. He gripped harder and had to work to keep himself still as Dirk went on. He held on as long as he could, but soon he had to say, “Oh. Oh.”  
Dirk pulled back and sucked on Dave’s head as he jerked him again. He looked up into his eyes and opened his mouth as Dave finished.  
Dave cupped Dirk’s cheek as he stuck his tongue out, then brought it back and swallowed.  
Dirk shifted up to sit in Dave’s lap. “Think that’ll help you sleep?”  
Dave shut his eyes and nodded into Dirk’s neck. “Mmm.”

Day 6: Clothed Getting Off  
5/31/14

Dave blinked and sat up. He was still on the floor of the library room where he and Dirk had fallen asleep. The candles had all been blown out, and a pair of sweatpants were folded on the table.  
Dave smiled and pulled them on, then walked out into the hall. He followed his nose down to the kitchen, where Dirk had multiple frying pans going. “Morning.”  
Dirk smiled over his shoulder. “Afternoon.” He shifted to the sink and turned the water on.  
Dave looked over at the clock. He was right, but just barely. After a second, he walked up and grabbed him around the waist from behind. “How did you sleep?”  
“Good. You?” He looked over his shoulder again and cocked an eyebrow.  
“Very good. Thank you.” He reached up and gave Dirk a kiss on the cheek. His lips slid down to his jaw and then his neck. “You know?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I passed out before I really got to thank you properly.” He slipped his hand down from Dirk’s waist to give his crotch a little squeeze. He felt Dirk harden in response.  
Dirk shut the water off and leaned back into him.  
Dave gave a couple more grabs before he slipped his hand under Dirk’s pants. Through his underwear, he held on and started pumping up and down Dirk’s dick.  
He felt a little wet spot after a minute, but it wasn’t enough to be a finish. He ground his hips into Dirk’s ass and felt him grind right back.  
When Dirk started breathing heavy, Dave unzipped him and dropped to his knees. He pulled Dirk’s dick out into the open and jacked it right in front of his face. He managed to shut his eyes right before Dirk finished all over them.  
He kept ahold of Dirk as he stood up and blinked his eyes open. “So, anyway. Thanks.”  
Dirk nodded. “You too.”

Day 7: Dressed/Naked (Half-dressed)  
6/1/14

Dave zipped and buttoned his pants, then turned and saw Dirk stretched out in a “Mrs. Robinson” pose on the bed. “Why, Mr. Strider, are you trying to seduce me?”  
Dirk smiled and stood up. He walked over and kissed him.  
“We shouldn’t,” Dave said. “I have to pack and then head out to meet Rose. We’re off on business, remember?”  
Dirk shook his head and went back to kissing him.  
Dave laughed.  
Dirk spun them around pushed him onto the bed with one hand. He went over and clicked on the stereo. An old country song started up, and Dirk grabbed the hem of his shirt.  
“That’s your plan?” Dave asked. “A strip-tease?”  
Dirk nodded and pulled the shirt off as Ty Herndon started singing on the stereo.  
_Steam, from a summer raindrop, risin’ off the blacktop, I wipe the sweat from my brow._  
He ran his hands through his hair and bent over to kiss Dave again and rub his thighs.  
_Steam, from my radiator, I’m late and gettin’ later, should be at your place by now._  
Dave swallowed as he started to get hard.  
_Bank sign says a hundred and two, but that ain’t nothing when I’m next to you._  
Dirk reached down and unzipped Dave’s pants. He rubbed the opening and undid his own. They fell.  
_There’s fire in your fingertips, flames in your touch. Desire in your burning lips, I can’t get enough._  
Dirk dropped and yanked Dave’s pants down by the cuffs. They didn’t go far, just enough to make most of his boxers visible.  
_Today was a scorcher, but I’ll go you one better. Tonight when we get together, we’re gonna make steam._  
Dave grabbed Dirk’s head as it came towards his crotch. After a second, he wound his fingers into the blonde hair and closed his eyes. He felt warm, wet lips smear across his stomach and fingers fiddling around with his boxers.  
The voice started up again, but he was hardly paying attention.  
_I dream, of you there on my front steps, sunnin’ in that short dress, hotter than the Texas heat._  
Dirk kissed the base of his dick.  
_Seems, I’m never gonna get there, traffic’s goin’ nowhere, but when I feel you next to me._  
A tongue slid up toward his head.  
_Girl, the things that you know to do, just make my heat index go, through the roof._  
Dave lost himself when Dirk swallowed his head, and he didn’t even hear the next chorus.  
Dirk’s hands were everywhere. In his hair, on his ass, playing with his balls. He slid up to press their groins together and jerk.  
Dave lost it and kissed Dirk hard as he came all over both of their dicks.  
After a second, Dirk followed suit. He collapsed forward and smooshed them together.  
“Really, I do need to pack,” Dave said. “Later.”  
Dirk nodded.  
The song ended.

Day 8: Skype Sex  
6/2/14

Dave looked back up at the screen and smiled as Dirk appeared. “Hi.”  
He smiled, too. “Hi. How was the drive?”  
“Not bad.”  
They both smiled when Rose called, “Hi, Dirk!” from the other end of the room.  
“Hi, Rose,” he said back.  
“Ignore her,” Dave sighed. With a look at Rose, he said, “She was just leaving.”  
She laughed. “Bye, Dirk!”  
He smiled. “Bye, Rose!”  
As she walked out, she made a jerk-off motion to Dave and blew him a kiss.  
Dave laughed. After the door joining the rooms closed, he turned back to Dirk. “Really, she wasn’t this annoying until she found out we’d be doing this.”  
“That, I believe.” His look softened. “I miss you.”  
Dave felt his smile get a little goofy. “I miss you, too.” A thought occurred to him, and he bit his lip. “You know what I really miss?”  
Dirk cocked an eyebrow.  
Dave let his eyes linger on the lower half of the screen. “Well…” He rubbed his shoulders.  
Dirk smiled. “It’s only been ten hours.” He snorted at Dave’s puppy-dog eyes and said, “Are you sure Rose is out of the room?”  
“Yeah. The walls are thick, too. And they’re probably doing the same thing over there.”  
He nodded. “Probably.” After a second, he asked, “So, what do you wanna do?”  
Dave wiggled his eyebrows. “How about, I show you mine if you show me yours?”  
His smiled changed to a smirk. “Okay.” He slipped his shirt off.  
Dave pulled his off, too. He spun the computer so he could stand up and drop his pants. He watched as Dirk shifted the camera to reveal he wasn’t wearing bottoms. “You little rat!”  
“Little?” Dirk asked.  
He rolled his eyes. “It’s a figure of speech.” He played with the edge of his boxers, then dropped them, too. He picked up the computer and lay back on the bed with it on his knees.  
Dirk’s eyes were fixed on one spot. “That’s a very nice view.”  
“Ditto.”  
Dave reached down and gripped himself in one hand. “What do you think?”  
“I wish I was there with you.”  
“Me too.” He slipped his hand up and down over himself. “What would you do if you were here?”  
Dirk was stroking his own dick. “I’d already be on my knees.”  
“Really? What if I wanted you on your back?”  
“We’d get to it.”  
Dave moved his other hand to squeeze his balls. “I don’t think I’m gonna last too much longer.”  
“Me, neither. Here, let me give you something to finish on.” He stood on his knees and pointed his dick at the camera. His jerks got faster and after a second, he sprayed white all over the screen and the camera.  
Dave let go and came, too.  
After he wiped the camera clear, Dirk said, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”  
Dave nodded. “Same time, same place.” He blew a kiss.  
Dirk kissed a finger and touched it to the camera.

Day 9: Against the Wall  
6/3/14

Dave turned around and waved as he walked up the steps to the house. “Bye, Rose!”  
The car honked twice as she started down the street.  
As he got up to the house, the door opened and Dirk appeared in the frame.  
“You’re back.”  
Dave smiled. “I’m back.” He walked in and dropped his bag inside.  
As Dirk shut the door, he said, “I missed you.”  
“I was only gone a week.” He turned and kissed him. “But I missed you, too.” They kissed again, and Dave felt his back hit the door.  
Dirk ground into him the whole way down.  
He wanted to make a snappy comment, but he suddenly had too many tongues in his mouth and forgot what it was. After a second he flipped them so Dirk was the one pinned. He tugged on Dirk’s button and then dropped his zipper.  
Dirk returned the favor and then spun himself around.  
Dave turned him back and dropped to his knees. “Not yet, little sparrow.” He yanked down Dirk’s boxers and started playing with him. “I’ve been dreaming about this.” He took Dirk in his mouth and shoved him as far down his throat as he could.  
He looked up into Dirk’s eyes as he sucked. He pulled away and reached into his bag. When he stood back up, he passed Dirk the travel container of Vaseline he’d picked up on the way home.  
“You came prepared,” Dirk said as he uncapped it and turned around.  
Dave dropped his boxers and rubbed up against him. “You’re not only boy scout around here.”  
Dirk reached back with one hand to jerk Dave off with the Vaseline as his other hand moved to himself.  
Dave leaned in and kissed his neck as he slowly squeezed into him and smashed him into the door. They both gasped when he was totally inside. Another two pumps, and Dave felt comfortable hitting a rhythm. He looked down at himself buried in Dirk and knew he wouldn’t last very long.  
From the sounds he was hearing, the feeling was mutual.  
He reached around and only had to give Dirk a few tugs before he felt hot liquid coat his hand and the door. He let himself go and Dirk gasped when he came.  
After a second, then both slowed down and then stopped.  
Dirk turned back around and collapsed into Dave’s arms.  
They both sank to the ground against the door and held each other.  
“I’m glad I’m back,” Dave whispered into his ear.  
Dirk nodded. “Me too.”

Day 10: Doggy Style  
6/4/14

Dave walked out of the bathroom and stopped at the bed. He smiled and shook his head at how Dirk was splayed across it. He was on his belly, horizontal, with his legs hanging off one end.  
He shifted a little when he heard the door open and shut.  
Dave walked over and moved the covers a little so he could see Dirk’s ass. “Mmm.”  
Dirk wiggled it a little.  
“Mmm,” Dave said again. He reached down and cupped it with a hand, then gave it a smack.  
This time, it was Dirk who made a sound.  
Dave reached down and grabbed it with both hands, then smacked it again.  
Dirk propped himself up and looked over his shoulder. “You gonna do something, or are you trying to learn to play the bongos?”  
Dave laughed and threw himself down on the bed next to him. He put an arm around him and pulled him close, then kissed him. He ran his hand up and down Dirk’s back, then trailed it back down to his ass. “What do you want me to do?”  
Dirk kissed his chin and then nipped him. “You know what I want.”  
He nodded. “Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it.” He smacked him on the ass again.  
Dirk smiled and kissed his way up to Dave’s ear. He whispered, “Fuck me. I want you to shove your cock so far up my ass I feel it in my throat.”  
Dave hadn’t expected such a long response, and he was almost ready to pop by the time Dirk was done. “Well,” he said, a little out of breath. “Ask and ye shall receive.” He rolled off the bed and grabbed lube from the nightstand.  
He looked up as Dirk glanced back. He had himself ready, and as Dirk watched, he reached down and lubed him up, too. “Ready?”  
“Always.”  
Dave shoved in and heard Dirk make a pained noise. “Are you okay?”  
Dirk nodded. “Keep going.”  
He did. After another few pumps, the noises disappeared and got replaced by Dirk’s hips moving in rhythm with Dave’s own. Dave yanked the sheets off Dirk’s back and pulled out when he knew he was close.  
He painted Dirk’s ass and halfway up his spine, then collapsed next to him. “Did I hurt you too much?”  
Dirk shook his head. “No. I just wasn’t expecting it.”  
Dave cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him. 

Day 11: Dom/Sub  
6/5/14

Dave sat down gently and sipped at his tea. He set it back on the table and let the memories of what just happened flit in and out of mind.  
A leather belt—the reason he can’t sit very well right now. Dirk had spanked his ass with it harder than he ever had before. It felt good in the moment, it always did, but it was the afterword he could do without.  
Dirk had been wearing nothing but leather boots and panties when Dave had come home from the store that afternoon. He didn’t get into that particular mood often, but they both loved it when he did. “Get on your knees,” he had said.  
Dave dropped the groceries and did it.  
Dirk had walked over and revealed the riding crop he was holding. He laid it against Dave’s cheek and then smacked him, hard.  
Dave had kept his eyes down.  
Dirk walked forward and very carefully put one boot on Dave’s crotch and pressed down.  
He snapped back to reality when Dirk came back into the kitchen, still in the panties but minus the boots. “Hey, you. How you feeling?”  
Dave smiled. “Just a little sore.” He sipped from the cup again.  
Dirk pulled his chair close and put an arm around his shoulders. “You are the best boyfriend ever.” He nuzzled into Dave’s neck. “And you’re the best lover I’ve ever had.” He ran his other hand down and gave Dave’s dick a squeeze.  
Dave smiled and said, “It’s okay. I still like you; you don’t need to lay it on so thick.”  
Dirk kissed him. “I’ll be right back.” He walked out again, and Dave went back to thinking about what had happened earlier.  
After Dirk had stopped crushing his balls, he stepped back and said, “Couch.”  
Dave nodded and stood up. He moved over and got on his hands and knees on the couch. He felt Dirk run the crop up and down his legs, over his ass, and then down onto his balls to give them a little swat.  
Then, the crop had fallen, and Dave heard the sound of a belt being undone.  
He felt the first few swats through his pants, but then Dirk had reached down and undone them.  
He yanked them down and smacked Dave’s ass a few times through his boxers.  
Dave shut his eyes when he felt his boxers get pulled down. The belt hurt. He counted five, ten, fifteen smacks. He’d lost count by the time they were done.  
He snapped out of it again when Dirk walked into the kitchen. “Hey, you.”  
Dirk smiled. “Hey.”  
“You know, I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and there’s something I wanna say.”  
“Hmm?”  
He threw an arm around Dirk’s shoulders. “I love you.”  
Dirk gaped like a fish for a second, but then his face lit up. “I love you, too.”

Day 12: Fingering  
6/6/14

Dave still wasn’t wearing any clothes from what happened earlier. His butt was still a little pink and sore, too. He was on his stomach on the couch when he got an idea.  
He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He came up behind Dirk and put his arms around him. “Let’s go to bed,” he whispered.  
Dirk smiled but said, “I thought you were hungry.”  
“Yeah, but there’s something I wanna try.” He caught Dirk’s wrist and pulled it down to his waist. He slid it down toward the bottom of his ass so Dirk’s fingers cupped it.  
Dirk spun and put both of his hands on Dave’s ass cheeks. “Seriously?”  
Dave nodded. “C’mon.” He started backwards for the stairs, and Dirk followed. When they got to the bedroom, Dave lay down on his belly and looked up at him.  
Dirk smiled and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He went to lie on the bed with him, but Dave pulled him around to his face.  
“Lean over me,” Dave said. “I don’t know how occupied I want my mouth to be.”  
Dirk reached down and kissed him, then stood up and leaned over. He lubed up his index finger and played with Dave for a second before he put it in.  
Dave shut his eyes at the initial pressure, but then was alright with it. He’d always shied away from being the bottom in the relationship—and Dirk liked it enough for both of them—but he thought he could get used to this.  
More pressure when Dirk put a second finger in.  
Dave decided to try to roll with it and give himself a little distraction, so he craned his head up to kiss Dirk’s belly. Then, he pulled off the panties Dirk was still wearing and tongued his balls.  
Dirk’s reaction was to move his fingers in and out a little faster.  
Dave leaned in to suck Dirk’s whole dick into his mouth at once. As he sucked, he felt Dirk’s fingers move faster and faster until they stopped altogether as Dirk came.  
After Dirk pulled out his fingers and stood up, Dave said around the cum, “Yeah, I could get used to this.”

Day 13: Rimming  
6/8/14

Dave woke up to the sound of running water in the next room. He smiled and crept in, then stuck his head into the shower.  
When Dirk noticed, he turned around and smiled. “Are you waiting for an invitation?”  
Dave grinned and jumped in with him. “Morning.”  
“Morning.” He passed the washcloth to Dave without any argument and held out his arm.  
Dave ran the cloth up and down it, then moved across his chest to the other one. He slid down Dirk’s back and then held him from behind to scrub at his belly. He quick moved the cloth around to go up and down Dirk’s legs, then back to his stomach.  
Dirk reached back and ran his hands through Dave’s hair. He wiggled his ass against Dave’s crotch and then turned to face him.  
“Oh?” Dave asked. He smiled, then draped the washcloth over Dirk’s dick. He ran it along his length once, then moved it to cup his balls and took Dirk into his other hand. He knelt down and put his face next to Dirk as he started to jerk him off.  
The washcloth slid back between Dirk’s ass cheeks, and Dave let his fingers feel around back there for a while. Then, he looked up at Dirk. “Turn around,” he said with a grin.  
Dirk cocked an eyebrow at him.  
“Just turn around.”  
After a second, he complied.  
Keeping a solid hold of his dick, Dave lightly ran his teeth all over Dirk’s ass. With his other hand, he spread Dirk’s ass and leaned in to touch his tongue directly to Dirk. He felt everything on the other boy clench, and heard a breath sucked in.  
He worked his tongue in, out, and around on Dirk as he jerked him. He felt more clenching when Dirk came, practically grinding on Dave’s face. After he was done, Dave stood up.  
Dirk turned around and almost collapsed onto him. “Wow.”  
“Thanks.”

Day 14: 69  
6/9/14

Dave looked up and smirked as Dirk walked in. “Feel better?”  
Dirk adjusted his towel and nodded. He slid over and cupped Dave’s face.  
His smirk went away as he leaned in and kissed Dirk. He went weak in the knees when Dirk grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. He fisted a hand into Dirk’s hair and held him closer.  
Dirk fumbled and then reached down to shove everything off the side of the table. He spun Dave as he moved to sit and then lie down on it. He turned onto his back and then winked at Dave and opened his mouth.  
Dave dropped his pants and leaned over Dirk to kiss his chest and then down to his belly. He felt his boxers get tugged down and then wet lips sliding all over him. He moaned and then buried his face in Dirk’s crotch.  
He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting back and forth as they sucked each other. He reached up and ran his hands over Dirk’s legs and then down to play with his balls.  
Dirk slapped his ass in return.  
Dave wanted to pant when he got close, but the dick down his throat cut it off. He gave Dirk a little squeeze as a warning before he came.  
Dirk must have been waiting, because he finished right afterwards.  
He held Dirk in his mouth until they were both limp again, then slid off and dropped so they were face-to-face. “That was nice.” He kissed him again.  
“Yeah.”

Day 15: Sweet and Passionate  
6/10/14

Dave closed his eyes and just felt the hum of the highway under the car. He felt good. His and Dirk’s night out had been perfect. A movie, then dinner and dancing with Rose and Kanaya. His eyes fluttered open when he felt the car slow down.  
He looked over at Dirk and raised his eyebrows. “Hmm?”  
Dirk shrugged. “We must’ve run out of gas or something.”  
Dave smiled when he felt a light touch on his knee. “Why, Mr. Strider. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you pulled over on purpose.” He ran a finger over the back of Dirk’s hand and then up his arm.  
Dirk’s hand shifted to palm Dave’s thigh.  
Dave snaked his hand into Dirk’s hair and gripped as his zipper got pulled down. As Dirk pulled him out and squeezed him up and down, he moved to kiss him deep. He pulled away to stare into Dirk’s eyes. It was too dark for him to really see, though. The thought struck him funny, and he giggled.  
Even in the dark, he could see the white of Dirk’s teeth as he smiled. “Wanna let me in on the joke?”  
Dave shook his head. “Just me being stupid.”  
“Ah. That is funny.”  
He laughed again and leaned in to kiss Dirk one more time.  
He felt himself getting close, so he reached down and grabbed Dirk’s hand to slow him down. They jerked him together and as Dave came, he leaned close and whispered, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

Day 16: In Public Place  
6/11/14

Dave looked up from his book as the thought hit him.  
Dirk cocked an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“You’ve got that look.”  
“What look?”  
“The one that scares me.”  
Dave laughed. “I just remembered something I’ve been practicing.” He looked around the Barnes & Noble Starbucks they were sitting in. There were a few people, but not many. He shifted closer to Dirk at the table. “Because I kind of really wanna suck your dick right now.”  
Dirk swallowed. “Ahh. And you’ve been practicing going invisible, or something?”  
Dave smiled. “No. Watch this.” He laid his left hand on Dirk’s right and concentrated. After a second, everyone else stopped moving. “Rose helped me focus enough to stop time for the two of us.”  
Dirk’s face lit up. “That is so cool. I love you so much.” He grabbed Dave’s face in both his hands and pulled him close to kiss him. After a few seconds, they broke apart, and Dirk gasped out, “I think you said—something about a blow job?”  
Dave laughed. “Oh, yes, definitely.” He kissed Dirk again and slid his hand up under his shirt. After a second, he shifted to sit in his lap and then grind against him on his way to the ground. As he rubbed Dirk’s crotch and undid his zipper, he noticed Dirk cast a few glances around. “Don’t worry. They won’t move until I tell them to.”  
He pulled Dirk out into the open and made a throaty sound. Looking straight up at him, he ran his tongue from the base of Dirk’s dick all the way up and then sucked on his head. He kissed him from the head all the way back down.  
One more time to the head, and then he shoved Dirk’s whole dick into his mouth. For a minute, he stayed still and just sucked. Then, he moved his tongue very slowly up and down all over him. By the time he bobbed his head, Dirk was already panting.  
Dirk fisted his hands into Dave’s hair and gave a little pull.  
Dave complied and moved his head faster. When Dirk started rocking in his seat in time with Dave’s head, Dave moved to suck on just his head and jerk him off the rest of the way. He opened his mouth when he felt the first jet of cum squirt into him. When Dirk was all done, he stuck out his tongue and then swallowed.  
Dave shifted back into his seat. “How was that?”  
Dirk panted a little and looked at him. “Hrrnghg.”  
Dave smiled. “Good.” He kissed him on the cheek. “Why don’t you go to the bathroom and clean up? I’ll start them all up again when you’re back.”  
Dirk nodded and stood. As he walked away, he said, “I feel weird walking with my boner out in public.”  
Dave laughed and called back, “Get used to it, honey.”

Day 17: On the Floor  
6/12/14

Dave looked up from the kitchen table at Dirk. He was staring out the glass doors into the backyard, watching the rain pour down. Soft music floated in from the living room. Egbert must have found the piano.  
He and Harley were there for a sleepover. John was playing what sounded like Moonlight Sonata. And now—what the Hell? Was that the theme from Wings? Why does John know how to play the theme from Wings?  
Dave smiled. In just a second—yep. Jade’s guitar joined in.  
Dirk looked over his shoulder and mouthed, “Nerds.”  
Dave laughed for real and walked over to him. He threw his left arm around Dirk and hugged him from behind. “Tell me about it.”  
They stared at the rain for a minute, and the music started over.  
“You know,” Dirk said.  
“Yeah?”  
“They’re playing it, but we’re the ones who recognize it.”  
Dave laughed again and kissed him on the cheek. “Yes, dear.” They stared out into the dark, stormy night for a few more minutes, listening.  
Dave leaned up and kissed Dirk’s neck. His left hand moved from Dirk’s chest up into his hair.  
Dirk leaned into the kisses, then looked down to him. “You think you can stop time for two again?”  
Dave gave him a little nip and nodded. He shut his eyes and focused, and after a second, the rain stopped. The music stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up at Dirk, who blinked. “I guess it worked.”  
Dirk nodded and kissed him hard on the mouth.  
Dave buckled at the unexpected pressure and let Dirk guide him down to the kitchen floor. He felt hands lifting his shirt and pushing down his pajama bottoms. In a second, his eyes pressed shut at the warm mouth circling his shaft.  
When his eyes opened, Dirk’s pants were off, too, and he was on his knees.  
He shifted to straddle Dave and then guided his dick inside him. After a few rough pumps, they got into a rhythm.  
Dave reached down and jacked Dirk off as he moved. When Dirk came, he got tighter than Dave had ever felt him. After Dave finished, Dirk slid to lay on top of him.  
“Wow.”  
“Tell me about it. We should probably wash up.”  
“In a minute.” He reached down and yanked both pairs of pants up. “Turn the rain back on.”  
Dave laughed. “Sure.”

Day 18: Morning Lazy Sex  
6/13/14

Dave rolled over and landed halfway on top of Dirk. He smiled. “Morning.”  
“Morning. Do you smell food?”  
“Yeah. It’s probably Jade. John can’t cook worth a damn. Except cake, but I think he gets that from his dad.”  
Dirk nodded.  
Dave snuggled his face down and rested it on Dirk’s chest. After a second, he reached up to his hair and twirled a finger through it. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love your hair?”  
“Once or twice.” He smiled. “Really, our hair isn’t that different.”  
Dave kissed him. “Yeah, it is.” His hand trailed down Dirk’s chest and past his hips.  
Dirk made a throaty noise. “On second thought, you’re totally right.”  
“Glad to hear it.” He ran his hand along Dirk’s length and then cupped his balls. “I don’t know what I want.”  
“I’m not having that problem.”  
Dave smiled. “I figured. I just meant that I wanna jerk you off, but I also don’t wanna move.”  
“Ahh. Can I cast my vote?”  
He giggled. “Shh.” He kissed him again as his fingers played with the base of his cock. He felt Dirk get really hard at the same time his kisses got a little desperate. “Well, I guess if you really want me to…” He trailed off.  
Dirk nodded and kissed his way down Dave’s neck.  
Dave sighed with a smile and squeezed Dirk. As he jerked him off, Dirk’s hands found their way down to grab his ass. Dave kissed him again.  
When Dirk’s panting peaked, Dave switched his hold on him to finish him off.  
“How was that?”  
Dirk nodded and tried to catch his breath. They lay there for a while before he said, “We should go downstairs before Harley comes to wake us up.”  
Dave smiled. “Yeah, probably.” He gave Dirk one last kiss before he rolled off him to head to the bathroom. 

Day 19: Outdoors  
6/14/14

The warm breeze blew through his hair. Dave adjusted his shades on his face and then leaned onto Dirk’s shoulder. “It’s beautiful here.”  
Dirk nodded and looked out at the lake. “It always was.”  
They just sat there for another few minutes watching John and Jade play in the water, until Dave pulled back to look up at him.  
“What?”  
Dave shook his head and leaned in to touch their lips together.  
After a minute, Dirk pulled away and asked, “Isn’t this cliché? Two guys getting it on in the park? Isn’t that just a huge fucking cliché?”  
Dave shrugged and kissed him again. “That’s why we’re doing it. It’s ironic.” That shut them both up for a while, until Dave said, “Plus, we can’t be a huge fucking cliché without a little fucking.”  
Dirk’s reaction was exactly what Dave was hoping for: He grabbed Dave and hauled them both to their feet, then headed for the tree line. When they got under cover, he yanked Dave’s pants down and then started on his own.  
Dave focused on kissing him, hard. After a second, Dirk slipped away from him to kneel. His head dropped back against a tree as Dirk sucked him.  
When Dirk stood back up, he switched their places so his back was planted against the tree.  
Dave kissed him and then spun him around. He raked his teeth over Dirk’s neck as he lined them up. When he pushed in, Dirk’s hands came up and wrapped around the back over his head. Dave squeezed his hips and went in even further.  
Dave reached forward with one hand and started to jerk him off.  
“Oh, God,” Dirk whispered. “Fuck me. Fuck me,” he repeated.  
“Working on it.” His hand moved faster as his hips did. He felt Dirk finish on his hand and around his dick, and it wasn’t long before he followed.  
They both slumped against the tree, and after a minute, Dave pulled out.  
Dirk turned around and pulled him close.  
“There,” Dave said. “Now we’re a huge fucking cliché.”  
Dirk smiled and kissed him. “So we are.”

Day 20: A kink  
6/16/14

Dave walked into the bedroom and looked at Dirk. He was lying naked on the bed with one hand in his crotch. After a minute of watching him, Dave walked forward and knelt near the end of the bed.  
Dirk jumped a little when Dave kissed his ankle, but Dave made a “keep going” gesture. He nodded and went back to jerking off.  
Dave kissed and licked his ankle for a second, then moved his lips slowly up Dirk’s leg. He shifted when he got near the top so he could press his lips to Dirk’s balls. He tongued them until the skin started to slacken at the heat from his mouth, then sucked one in. After a second, he let it go and did the same to the other one.  
When Dirk’s stokes peaked, Dave sucked them both up and hummed.  
Dirk finished all over his face and in his hair, then said, “Sorry.”  
Dave let them both out of his mouth and said, “No worries.”

Day 21: Shower Sex  
6/17/14

Dave wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “It’s so damn hot,” he said.  
Dirk nodded.  
“I think I’m gonna go shower.”  
“Have fun.”  
Dave got up and ruffled Dirk’s hair on his way out. In the bedroom, he peeled off his soaked shirt and shorts and threw them into the hamper.  
He went into the bathroom. After he got soap and shampoo, he turned on the water. He stepped in and for a second just let the water cool him off. After he washed his hair, he heard the bathroom door move.  
Dirk’s head poked into the shower. “Room for one more?”  
“Sure.”  
Dirk stepped in and hugged him from behind. “Thanks. You were right, I was getting way too hot in the living room.” He squeezed Dave’s hips on the word ‘hot.’  
“Oh? I think I can fix that.” He grabbed the spout and aimed the water back where he knew Dirk’s head was.  
When he moved the water back, Dirk said, “That did help.” His hands moved from Dave’s hips to completely cover his crotch. “But it wasn’t quite enough.”  
“Oh?” Dave repeated. He spun around and pushed Dirk to the back of the shower. He reached up and moved the water so it hit his chest. He moved their faces close together and licked Dirk’s lips. His tongue moved down along Dirk’s jaw to his shoulder and then back and forth along his collar bone.  
He kissed all around the spot the water was hitting. After a look up into Dirk’s eyes, he moved past his belly button and then nuzzled the hair between his legs. Dirk was already hard, so Dave ran his tongue up along the right side of his dick and then back down the left.  
Water ran over his face as he took Dirk all the way inside his mouth. He sucked back and forth a few times, then jerked him off as he tongued his balls.  
He stood up and kept jerking as he pressed their chests together.  
Dirk started to return the favor but faltered as he came. After he was done, he dropped to his knees and pumped Dave’s dick in front of his face. When Dave finished, Dirk popped his head into his mouth and sucked.  
Dave could still taste himself when Dirk stood up and stuck his tongue into his mouth. When they pulled apart, Dave asked, “Cool enough?”  
Dirk nodded. “Yeah, but now we should probably get clean.”  
“Ooh. That sounds fun.”

Day 22: On the Desk  
6/18/14

“Can you pass me the stapler?”  
Dave looked up. “Oh, sure.” He handed it over to Rose. After he finished looking through the file he had, he put it back into the desk drawer and looked up.  
Dirk and Kanaya were side by side in the doorway. “Hello,” they said together.  
Rose looked up and smiled. “What are you doing here?” She stood, and Dave followed her lead. “I thought you two were out for the day.”  
“We were,” Kanaya said. “But we thought we’d come home and surprise you two with lunch before we finished our shopping.”  
Dave met Dirk in the middle and they hugged. “That’s a nice thought. We weren’t even going to break for lunch.”  
Dirk looked back at Kanaya. “Told you.”  
She grinned and looked at Rose. “Bad.”  
Rose shrugged and leaned close to whisper into Kanaya’s ear.  
“Uh,” Kanaya stammered. “I’m going to go start lunch.”  
“I’ll go with you,” Rose said. As she shut the door behind them, she winked.  
Dirk laughed. “Kanaya and I flipped a coin for who got to stay in the office.”  
Dave cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? And why would we wanna stay in here if lunch is in the kitchen?”  
Dirk walked over to a corner of Dave’s desk and shushed a stack of paper to the floor. Then, he hopped up onto the desk and smiled.  
Dave walked over slowly and stood between Dirk’s legs. “So, let me get this straight.” He ran one hand up Dirk’s arm and into his hair. “You think that, just because we have a home office, that we can have sex here? With Rose and Kan right out in the kitchen?” His hand moved down and grazed Dirk’s hip.  
Dirk swallowed. “Why not? They’re doing the same thing. And besides, doesn’t that make it better?”  
Dave grinned. “Maybe.”  
Dirk wrapped his legs around him. “So, you wanna…”  
“Bang my boyfriend all over the furniture? Definitely.” He leaned in and pressed their lips together.  
Dirk’s legs wrapped harder around him as they kissed. After a second, they broke apart and Dave undid his fly.  
Dirk yanked his own pants down and kicked them off. He got his legs back up and his feet planted on the desk’s edge.  
Dave pulled out his dick and spat into his hand. After getting himself wet, he leaned in and pushed into Dirk. “You alright?” he asked. At Dirk’s nod, he kept going.

When Dave walked out into the kitchen, Rose looked up at him and blushed a little.  
Dirk followed after a second, wobbling a little on his feet. He threw an arm around Dave, kissed him on the cheek, and then went to the counter to help Kanaya with lunch.  
Rose walked over to Dave and held up a hand.  
He smiled and gave her a high-five.

Day 23: New Position  
6/19/14

Dave and Dirk both waved at Rose and Kanaya’s car as it pulled out of the driveway and started down the street. The door closed, and they both sighed.  
“Long day?” Dirk asked.  
Dave nodded. “We had to go over all the paperwork for John’s new house because someone on the other end screwed up.”  
“That sucks.”  
“Yeah. How was your guys’ shopping?”  
He shrugged. “Not bad.” He took Dave by the hand and led him upstairs. “C’mon. I wanna try something.”  
Dave let himself be pulled along. “And, what? You need me to referee?”  
Dirk walked backwards up the stairs for a sec to smile at him. “Something like that.” In the bedroom, Dirk shut the door and then pinned Dave against it by the lips.  
When they came up for air, Dave said, “Looks like the score’s tied.”  
Dirk smiled and dropped his pants. After he threw them onto the bed, he did the same to his shirt and switched their positions.  
Dave followed suit and stripped naked. He yanked off Dirk’s boxers. They pressed together and kissed again.  
Dirk lifted one leg and wrapped it as high around Dave’s waist as it would go.  
Dave pulled back a little and cocked an eyebrow as Dirk grabbed onto his dick and shifted them into position.  
“This is what I wanted to try.”  
Dave nodded. “Alright.” He grabbed lube from the shelf near the door and got them both ready. As he sank into Dirk the first time, he leaned in to kiss him.  
They had to adjust after a minute, but then Dave pushed Dirk against the door and slid back in.  
When Dave felt himself getting close, he leaned down to run his lips all over Dirk’s neck. As he finished, so did Dirk, all over both of their stomachs.  
They stayed there for a second, panting, until they started to move slowly back and onto the bed.  
“That was cool,” Dave said after a minute.  
“Totally.”

Day 24: Shy  
6/20/14

Dave shifted in bed and looked over at Dirk, sleeping next to him in the moonlight. Earlier that night, he’d been so confident. So sure of them both.  
It almost made him laugh, but he didn’t want to wake Dirk. He got suddenly taken back to the morning after their first time. After they’d ended up fucking on the kitchen floor and then made their way up the stairs…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dave blinked his eyes open in the morning light. He glanced over at Dirk, who shut his eyes just half a second too late.  
“Morning,” Dave said.  
Dirk looked at him again. “Morning.” He shifted a little closer.  
“Last night was nice.”  
“Yeah,” he agreed.  
Dave took a breath and then slipped closer, too. He put his arm around Dirk and palmed his back. “You okay?”  
“Oh, yeah. Yeah,” he repeated.  
Dave cocked an eyebrow and ran his hand back and forth along Dirk’s spine. “You sure? You seem a little out of it.”  
Dirk opened his mouth and shut it again. “It’s nothing.”  
Dave leaned in and kissed him. After they pulled apart, he asked, “That—that wasn’t your first time, was it?”  
“No, no,” Dirk said. “It’s just…”  
“Yeah?”  
Dirk reddened. “Nothing.”  
“No, it’s something.” Dave reached his other hand up and ran it into Dirk’s hair. “Please, tell me.”  
Dirk swallowed, then said, “It was my first time with someone I like so much.” He rolled his eyes and then buried his head in Dave’s neck.  
Dave felt himself redden a little bit, too, but then a huge, goofy smile broke out all over his face. “Hey.” He ducked his head and kissed Dirk on the forehead. “It was for me, too.”  
Slowly, Dirk’s head pulled up and he looked Dave in the eye. “Really?”  
“Yeah.” He tightened his grip on Dirk’s torso. “It’s okay.”  
Dirk swallowed. “Thanks.” He gave a little smile and then buried his head again.  
Dave kissed the top of Dirk’s head and then lay his cheek on him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dave came back to reality and smiled.  
Dirk shifted a little in his sleep and murmured a few words that sounded like “Freaking spider bitch.”  
Very carefully, Dave leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.  
Dirk smiled in his sleep. 

Day 25: With Toys  
6/21/14

Dave looked up as Dirk walked into the living room. “What’s that?” He nodded at the brown package Dirk was carrying.  
“Something I ordered in the mail. It came today.” He plopped down on the couch next to Dave and ripped open the tape on the box. He tilted the box away from Dave and pulled out packing stuff.  
“Close your eyes,” he said.  
Dave complied after a second.  
“Now put out your hand.”  
Dave held his left hand out and let Dirk guide it into the box, he presumed.  
“And tell me what you feel.”  
Dave groped around for just a second before he latched onto something. “It’s long. Smooth. It feels like a dick.”  
“Open your eyes,” Dirk said with a smile in his voice.  
He did. He leaned forward to look at what he was holding. “Huh.” He pulled the dildo out and said, “What? I wasn’t enough?” He grinned to show he was kidding, though.  
Dirk’s smile widened. “It never hurts to gun for a little extra.”  
“Point.” He ran one hand up and down it. “Are you showing me because you wanna try it out?”  
“Maybe.” He held out his hand, and Dave passed it to them. “After I wash it.” He put the box on the table and walked into the kitchen.  
When he walked back in, he threw one leg over Dave and straddled him. As he sat down on his lap, he brought the dildo up and booped him on the nose with it. “I think someone wants to give you a kiss.”  
Dave cocked an eyebrow and puckered his lips. After Dirk touched it to them, he opened his mouth.  
Dirk smiled and slipped it past his lips toward the back of his throat.  
Dave hummed a little when Dirk leaned in and started to kiss his neck. He pulled the dildo out of his mouth and said, “Why don’t we go upstairs? I’m starting to get an idea of what to do with this thing.”

Day 26: Boring Sex  
6/22/14

Dave kept up the repetitive thrusting even though he wasn’t focused on it. Dirk was taking a long time to finish. Like, record-breakingly long.  
When he finally felt Dirk start to clench up, he grabbed his hips harder and just rode out the storm. After Dirk started to collapse beneath him, he let go.  
Dirk flipped over onto his back and just panted for a minute. “Wow.”  
“Yeah,” Dave said.  
“Are you alright? Did you finish?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”  
“Are you sure?” He moved a little closer and put an arm around Dave.  
“Positive.” Then, he said, “I’m just a little distracted, is all.”  
“Well, let me un-distract you. No matter what you claim, I didn’t feel much of anything back there.” He kissed Dave’s chest and then slid his lips down.  
Dave grabbed his chin and pulled it up. “No, no. It’s alright.”  
Uncertainty crossed Dirk’s features for the first time. “Dave?”  
Dave’s face only fell for a second before he took a breath and gave a reassuring smile. He hoped. “I just need to rest. Tomorrow, everything will be okay.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.” He leaned in and kissed him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Day 27: Rough  
6/23/14

Dave walked into the dining room and rolled his eyes at Dirk. “Can you please get off the table? I kind of have a party to plan, here.”  
Dirk looked around him on the table. “It’s not for two weeks. You can afford to take a little break.” He stood up and walked over, then nuzzled into Dave’s neck.  
“I guess.” Dave leaned in and bit him.  
Dirk jumped back and then smiled. “Hmm?” He reached down and grabbed Dave’s wrist. He lifted it to his mouth. After he ran his lips back and forth over it, he dug his teeth in.  
Dave sucked in air and smiled. He ran his hand into Dirk’s hair and yanked on it.  
They broke apart from each other. After a second, they kissed. When Dave felt Dirk’s hands start pulling off clothes, he raced to join him. They kissed again when they were naked.  
Dave grabbed Dirk’s shoulders and shoved him over to the table. He turned him around and bent him over, then spanked him once, hard. He raked his nails down Dirk’s back and then slapped his ass again.  
Dirk spun around and shimmied up onto the table.  
Dave smiled and moved around. He cupped Dirk’s cheek and then thrusted his dick towards his mouth.  
Dirk opened and sucked on him for a second.  
Dave moved back around and slapped Dirk one more time before he shoved into him. He leaned forward and brought his mouth down on Dirk’s.  
After a second, he felt teeth on his lower lip.  
By the time Dave felt them get close to finishing, Dirk’s spit was running thin. Dirk was making faces until Dave exploded inside him and made it a little easier.  
After Dirk finished, they pulled apart, and Dave sat down in the chair by Dirk’s head. “Now, I really need to plan this party.”  
“Sure thing.”

Day 28: Role-playing  
6/24/14

“Yes, hello,” Dave said into the phone. “This is Dave Strider; I’m glad I was finally able to reach you.” He shifted the phone to his other ear. “I was just calling to confirm the number we agreed on. Yes. Thank you. Bye.” He hung up and exhaled.  
“Trouble in paradise?” asked a voice from the doorway.  
“You have no idea,” Dave said as he turned around. He paused. Dirk was standing at the base of the stairs, looking into the living room, wearing a Catholic schoolgirl outfit.  
“What do you think?” he asked. He did a spin and revealed his hair in the back was pulled into two little pigtails.  
Dave didn’t even get any words out, just a throaty sound.  
Dirk smiled. “Thank you.” He started over, and Dave met him halfway.  
By the time they collapsed onto the couch, the white blouse was almost halfway ripped off, and Dave’s hands were buried under the skirt. As he felt around the lacey underwear Dirk was wearing, he heard his voice whispering in his ear.  
“Oh, Mr. Strider. I would do anything to keep from failing.”  
Dave pulled the blouse the rest of the way open and smeared his lips all over Dirk’s chest. He felt around and pulled on the pigtails to yank Dirk’s head back and kiss his neck.  
Dirk’s hands snaked down and undid Dave’s pants.  
After Dave managed to get the schoolgirl skirt off, he saw Dirk reach around behind himself and slip his hand into the panties. When he pulled it back out, he was holding a little bottle of lube.  
Dave kissed him and grabbed the bottle. “Oh, you’ve been very bad.” He turned Dirk over onto his face and smacked his ass, then yanked off the underwear. After he lubed them up, he grabbed onto the pigtails again and jerked Dirk’s head back.  
Dirk groaned as Dave pushed into him. He was almost ready after just a few thrusts, but held off.  
After Dave felt Dirk get close, he moved a little faster and pulled harder on his hair. When Dirk finished, Dave pulled out and painted his back. They both fell forward onto the couch and smeared it between them.  
Dave wrapped his arms around Dirk. As he breathed into his neck, he whispered, “I think I have some extra credit you can do.”

Day 29: With Food  
6/25/14

Dave walked in and dropped everything just inside the door.  
“Is that you?” Dirk called from the kitchen.  
“Yeah. Sorry I’m late. The finishing touches on this thing are killing me.”  
“It’s alright. Gave me a little extra time to finish up on dinner.”  
“Great. What’re we having?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
Dave smiled. “Alright. Just let me go get changed.”  
“Don’t take too long.”  
Dave jogged upstairs and pulled off his work clothes. When he got back down, he went into the kitchen and paused. Dirk was on his back, on the counter, covered in a layer of fruit.  
“I figured,” Dirk said. “Since you’re doing so much work for this thing, you might get some enjoyment out of playing with your food instead of organizing it.”  
Dave smiled and took a few steps over to him. “And your definition of ‘playing with my food’ is a pineapple bikini?” He ran a finger around Dirk’s bellybutton.  
“Yes.”  
Dave nodded. “Alright. Sounds fun.” He leaned down and sucked a few grapes from the area near Dirk’s side. He gave a little nip at the new patch of skin. He moved up and snaked a pineapple ring from the bikini and asked with his mouth full, “Did you happen to eat any of this earlier?”  
Dirk smiled. “Maybe just a little.”  
Dave worked his way down to the strap of the bikini on Dirk’s hip and asked, “How did you get this to stay so well?” He pulled off a piece of fruit and tasted the almost-liquid chocolate beneath. His eyes widened, and he said, “You rat! That’s cheating.”  
Dirk gave a little laugh. “Is not.” He shut his eyes as Dave’s tongue did circles on his skin, lapping up chocolate.  
Dave picked up a piece of kiwi in his teeth and brought it up to Dirk’s mouth. After Dirk opened and he dropped it in, he kissed him and ran his hands down to cup the pineapple thong.  
“Now who’s cheating?” Dirk asked.  
“You never said I couldn’t use my hands,” Dave said. “In fact,” he reached through the fruit and grabbed Dirk’s dick. “You usually like it when I use my hands.”  
There was chocolate smeared all over Dirk’s crotch, and Dave used it as lube as he started jerking him off. He leaned down to Dirk’s chest and sucked on his nipple for a second before he exposed it by biting off the pineapple ring.  
He moved his mouth downward more and more, eating fruit on his way and sucking up the chocolate when he got to it. By the time he got Dirk into his mouth, he only had to suck for a second to get him to climax.  
With Dirk’s cum still dripping out of him, he traced his path back up to his head and kissed him. After they broke apart, Dave said, “Thank you. This was a really nice surprise.”

Day 30: Whatever Pleases You  
6/26/14

Dave stood in the loft space overlooking the party room in the hall he’d booked. He sighed and smiled. Everyone was there, and the party he’d been planning for weeks had worked out perfectly. He heard a small creak and turned his head.  
Nepeta was perched on the railing beside him. She looked up and put a finger to her lips, then pointed down at the crowd and mouthed “Equius.”  
Dave smiled and mimed locking his lips. He leaned against the railing.  
After a minute, he felt the railing shift under him, and Nepeta pounced into the crowd. He watched her, and sure enough, she landed directly on Equius’ back.  
He freaked out a little and almost fell over, then realized everything was okay.  
A voice from behind him asked, “You ever wonder how she can trust him so much?”  
Dave turned around to see Dirk poised on the last step to the balcony.  
“I mean, he could have accidentally ripped her head off just now.”  
“He didn’t.”  
Dirk nodded and walked over to lean on the railing, too. “Yeah, but she didn’t have any way of knowing that.”  
Dave shrugged. “I guess with a best friend like her, he’s used to it.”  
“Probably.” After a second, he said, “One question.”  
“Shoot.”  
“Why in the ever-loving fuck did you invite Gamzee?”  
Dave smiled. “I didn’t want to, but he would’ve just shown up anyway. Better I should plan it and have enough food for everyone.”  
Dirk nodded. “Makes sense.”  
They stood there for another minute, looking at everyone. Karkat and Terezi dancing together, Jane and Roxy secretly making out behind a table, Rose not-so-secretly fingering Kanaya just inside the kitchen.  
Dirk asked, “Do you ever just think we’re incredibly lucky?”  
Dave looked over at him and smiled. “All the time.”  
Dirk smiled, too.  
Rose and Kanaya came out of the kitchen, Kan wobbling a little on her feet. Rose looked up at them.  
Dave gave her a thumbs-up, and she did it back. As he dropped his arm, he slung it around Dirk.  
Dirk looked over at him for a second.  
“Hmm?”  
He shook his head and said, “Isn’t there a room above this one?”  
“I think so. I don’t know the building very well.”  
Dirk moved his hands to Dave’s hips. “You wanna go find out?”  
Dave smiled. “Yeah.”

Dave panted and slumped down next to Dirk. “Wow.”  
“You’re telling me.”  
They lay next to each other, looking out one of the huge clear skylights on the ceiling above them. The music from downstairs was playing loud enough for them to hear.  
Dave closed his eyes for a minute.  
“I think we should go back downstairs,” Dirk said.  
“Just a little longer. They won’t miss us.”

After the party mostly died down, and a bunch of people had gone home, Dave found himself on the balcony again, watching Dirk and Rose do shots.  
“This spot taken?”  
He didn’t turn around. “No, go for it.”  
Kanaya leaned against the railing next to him. “They’re idiots.”  
He nodded and looked up.  
“But they’re our idiots,” she finished.  
“Yes,” he said. “They are.” He looked down at Dirk again.  
He happened to glance up and see them, so he waved.  
They both waved back.  
“You know what?” Kanaya asked.  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m thinking: double wedding.”  
Dave smiled.


End file.
